


Choked Up

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Asthma attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ray hasn't had an asthma attack in years, why did it have to be now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choked Up

They’d been doing him a favour. That’s how they saw it anyway. 

They’d been doing Ray a favour when they went over to his place one night after work and cleaned his apartment top to bottom. They couldn’t blame him for his messy living conditions. He spent most of his time out of the place since they all pretty much lived at Geoffs house by this point, the others were in the process of ending the leases on their own apartments but, for whatever reason, Ray insisted on keeping his up. On the off occasion when he did return home to grab some clothes or check his mail, he had a tendency to just throw things onto the floor, or the side and leave them there. So one day, when Ray told them to head off on their own while he recorded some footage for a guide, they came together and decided to get the lads apartment clean once and for all. 

It took a few hours, they didn’t leave until Ray called and asked why they weren’t at Geoffs since he was, at that point, standing outside the door waiting for them to let him in. They apologised and drove back to him, sitting him down and explaining there was a surprise at his apartment next time he was home. He laughed at them when he saw their hard work but thanked them all the same.

They could have never anticipated this. 

It was about 1am when Geoff got the call. Ray had insisted on some quiet alone time to play his Xbox without interruption from Gavin or Michael asking him questions about achievements, just a chance to get through this damn game he was trying to one hundred percent before he got bored of it. He ended up telling Geoff that he was just going to stay and sleep there instead of making the older man drive all the way across town to get him. 

“Where is it?” Geoff groaned, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to clear the spots in his vision caused by the overly bright cellphone screen. 

“Wha?” He asked blearily.

“Geoff…Wake the fuck up…I need…tell me where you put it.” The older man shot up with a start as he registered Rays panicked, heavy breathing. There were harsh wheezing gasps filling in the gaps between words and he felt his heart leap into his chest.

“What Ray? What do you need? Are you okay?” 

“You cleaned my…my apartment.” 

“Yes, we did.” Geoff said cautiously, awaiting some kind of sign that would tell him what the hell was going on.

“I need…inhaler…where’s inhaler.” Well that was more than a sign and Geoff swallowed hard as the realisation that this was serious washed over him.

“Inhaler? I don’t know, I didn’t know you had one.”

“Didn’t need it…s’been years.” His words were slurring and drowsy and Geoff felt the panic rising up in his own brain.  
He leaned over in the bed and shook Ryan and Jack violently.

“Wake up! WAKE UP!” He hissed as all he received in reply were groans and he leapt out of bed, already pulling on a shirt and pants while keeping the phone pressed tightly against his ear. 

“Ray, I need you to calm down, we’re gonna come over now alright? We’re on our way love.” He hung up and kicked at the men still lying in the bed. 

“Get up now assholes, Ray needs us!” It got their attention at least and they were nearly fully dressed when they got into the car. Michael was missing a shoe and Gavin a shirt but they were near enough there. 

On the drive over they all wracked their brains trying to figure out if they had seen it, the pharmacy’s were closed at this time and there was no way of them getting a prescription at this time so it was either find that damn inhaler or they’d be taking an unexpected trip to the hospital. Surprisingly it was Gavin who nearly jumped out of his seat as it came to him, he vaguely remembered seeing something like that in the bathroom when he had been rifling through the cabinet. 

“RAY!” Geoff called out as soon as he swung open the door, he was eternally grateful for the spare key that Ray had entrusted him with. 

“In-” A harsh cough filtered through the crack in the doorway to the bedroom.

“In here.” It was weak but they heard it, immediately rushing through to the room where they found their boyfriend laid out on the bed, breathing laboured and t-shirt soaked with sweat. Gavin immediately disappeared through the side door to the bathroom 

“Jesus Ray.” Ryan gasped.

“Did you…did you find it?” He asked pitifully, each breath looking like it was draining his energy.

“Gavin thinks he knows where it is just give him a minute alright? Why didn’t you tell us you have asthma?” 

“Haven’t had…an attack…years.” He panted and raised a hand to claw at his throat as his weak breaths hitched and he swallowed painfully.

“Hey hey, calm down. Don’t panic!” 

“That’s kinda…hard…Geoff.” With every word his breaths were getting shallower and a horrifying blue tint was bleeding into his lips. His eyes were getting heavier and his whole body was straining from the effort not to succumb to the black spots dancing in his vision.

“No, no Ray just keep breathing, don’t even think about passing out on me or I’ll have to fire your ass.” Geoff joked, hoping he could distract Ray enough to get the man to relax. 

“Couldn’t…fire me…love me too much…” 

“Yeah yeah of course I do, so stop being an asshole and let me keep the thing I love.” Ray nodded feebly and closed his eyes to try and pull all his focus to staying conscious.

A triumphant cry sounded out from the bathroom and suddenly Gavin was there with a blue plastic inhaler in his hands shoving it towards Rays face with shaking hands. Geoff put a hand behind Rays back and motioned for Ryan to do the same from his place on the other side and together they raised him into a more comfortable sitting position. He held Rays face under his chin and held a gaze on Rays heavy lidded eyes. 

“Ray, Ray focus on me love, look at me. You don’t need to anything but breathe, I’m gonna put this in your mouth and you just need to breathe okay?” He received a weak dazed nod in return and gave the inhaler a quick shake before pressing it gently between Rays rapidly purpling lips. He pressed it once and rubbed a gentle hand on Rays chest as he encouraged the lad to take in the medicine. He choked on the first puff of the medicated air and coughed roughly which expelled any air left in his lungs out into the room and Geoff rubbed his back firmly, stimulating his struggling lungs as he tried again with the inhaler. 

This time he managed to breathe the medication all the way down, Ray gasped loudly and coughed but the next breath that came was easier and the next after that easier still. 

Everyone else sat back and waited, not wanting to interrupt or distract Ray from focusing purely on his breathing which, to their complete and utter relief, was calming down. They watched as his lips started to gain their colour back and his head lolled forward out of exhaustion as all of his energy was poured into getting his breathing back to normal. 

“Ray? Baby you can sleep in a minute but tell me, do you need a hospital?” Ray weakly shook his head and Geoff crouched down to look at him.

“You sure?”

The young lad nodded, though Geoff wasn’t entirely convinced. 

“We’ll keep an eye on him and if he looks like he’s getting worse again we’ll take him in. No need to stress him out now.” Jack reasoned and Geoff sighed and lowered Ray back against the pillows. 

They laid down on his bed around him, it wasn’t as big as their bed at home and Michael and Gavin ended up curled up at the end, Michaels head near Rays ankle. Geoff rested his hand on Rays chest and laid awake long after everyone else had drifted into sleep simply watching the stuttering ride and fall of Rays chest, assuring him that his lad was still alive and would be okay. Rays breathing eventually smoothed out to near enough normal state of slumber and his head turned to Geoffs side, warm air on his hair finally lulling Geoff into a sleep of his own.


End file.
